


what are titles?

by trixicinkflair



Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, College, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Not Canon Compliant, Roommates, but like it kinda shows up a lol bit later, there are some intersecting timeline points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicinkflair/pseuds/trixicinkflair
Summary: -Thomas was looking back and forth between them, bewildered and unsure how to respond. "So...this is a friend of yours, then, Virge?""I guess I didn't really introduce myself properly, did I?" Nico asked with a sheepish laugh. "I was so concerned about seeing Virgil again, I apologize for being so rude. Nico Flores, I'm a friend of Virgil's from elementary.""We both went to Pine Lakes Elementary," Virgil interjected. "I guess you could say Nico was my first friend, and my only friend for a pretty long time."-the title of this is a joke but it's also really not how do you guys come up with titles pls // fic is properly capitalized
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Nico Flores, Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: stand-alone multifandom fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	what are titles?

**Author's Note:**

> this was hella thrown together, i had a random idea at like 2am. let's say that virgil and nico were friends, and then virgil moved/ran away/something, and they lost touch. now, years later, they somehow reunite, and nico meets character thomas and canon kind of weaves itself into the storyline because thomas and nico are adorable and i love them with my entire being.
> 
> ~ink

"It isn't even that hard of a level to beat," Roman whined, spinning his controller between his hands.

"That level is for _beginners,_ you dope, it's _supposed_ to be easy to-" Virgil cut himself off mid-sentence, straining towards the door, eyes lighting up. "Is that Nico? That sounds like Nico!"

He leapt up and raced out of the bedroom, leaving the door swinging behind him and a very confused Patton in his wake, sprinting down the hall and nearly missing steps on the way to the living room. "Nico!" he yelled distantly. Patton got up, dragging Roman and Logan behind him, following Virgil downstairs.

There was a thump as Virgil burst into the living room, then a shriek from the boy standing in the doorway. Thomas was blocking him, looking very confused and a bit frightened.

"Virgil? Do you know-" he started to ask, but Virgil flung himself past Thomas. "Nico!"

"Hey, mi hermano! I heard you'd be here, but I wasn't...I didn't believe it until...how are you?"

"I'm good!" Virgil said, laughing breathlessly. They spun in a circle, still hugging, Virgil giggling under his breath. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, cariño. Haven't seen you in forever, you kind of dropped off the radar for a while."

Virgil smiled sheepishly, finally dropping his arms and pulling back. "Yeah, college got messy but I got my degree. Finding a place to stay took a bit, and I was living at the shelter on Pine Street for a while. I moved in with these dorks about three months ago...wouldn't trade it for the world."

Thomas was looking back and forth between them, bewildered and unsure how to respond. "So...this is a friend of yours, then, Virge?"

"I guess I didn't really introduce myself properly, did I?" Nico asked with a sheepish laugh. "I was so concerned about seeing Virgil again, I apologize for being so rude. Nico Flores, I'm a friend of Virgil's from elementary."

"We both went to Pine Lakes Elementary*," Virgil interjected. "I guess you could say Nico was my first friend, and my only friend for a pretty long time."

Nico smiled at Thomas. "Could I maybe steal your roommate for a bit? I think we have a bit of catching up to do."

"Oh, sure, of course!" Thomas exclaimed, moving out of the way and finally allowing Nico further into the apartment. "I'll take clean up duty tonight, you two have fun."

Virgil smiled. "Thanks, Thomas. You're the best."

He hugged Thomas impulsively as he and Nico walked out the door, and as the door closed behind them, he caught Thomas's shocked look.

"So," Nico said. "What now?"

Virgil snorted. "Wanna get some shitty coffee and punch a couple of homophobes?"

Nico laughed at that, loud and bright, and tugged Virgil towards the beat up silver car parked along the street.

"That sounds amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> *pine lakes is an elementary school in southeastern florida  
> also, i'm not bilingual. i took a couple of spanish classes in early high school, but never got very good at it, and i started learning french online before i stopped having time to practice.
> 
> ~ink


End file.
